


Weak

by liquorish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish





	Weak

Weak

Once I got a glance  
you had as good as asked  
if I would mind, to be remembered as  
the flowers you had offered  
my name, not at all,  
I said, yes.


End file.
